piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
The 3rd Joker's Guide to Getting Famed or Legendary
I always have people ask me how could I of found all these relics?? Am I just that lucky?? Most of the time, people just wont believe me, but you know what... That's fine by me.. I know what works and am willing to share what I know to those that want to know just how I got what I got. So here you go.. my thoughts of looting on Pirates 101... I am a master relic (famed) finder!! I have found over 140 Famed weapons and 6 Legendary Weapons since their release in April 2010. Many I have found several times over but still finding relics of all kinds every week. Since they cut back on the amount of servers, I can be found in the "C" servers most of the time but I don't limit myself to any one server. I have found Jumping to different servers quite often helps. Understand, after Pirates does a Maintenance I tend to feel the servers get re-set. Maybe not all the time they do Maintenance but when they do the ones that take over 3 hours I find the relics are slim pickings. I tend to have the most luck about 2 days after a Maintenance has been done. With many servers I feel the amount of game play on each one differs depending on the amount of players playing on each server throughout the days and weeks. All servers cycle differently based on this theory. you must understand, this is all a theory. No one truly knows how the game works and how the loot is to drop other than the programmers that make up the game. All this information is just based on my game play and the amount of luck I have had finding Relics in the game. We all need to know there are 4 factors that determine how often one will get relics. 1. How often you play.... If you play over 3 to 4 hours a day just looting, then you will have better luck finding relics. 2. How often you jump to different servers.... As I explained earlier, all the servers are on different cycles depending on the amount of players on each server. some will produce relics more than other servers simply because they have been cycled through faster when more players play on those servers. When other servers are Idle a lot due to not much game play on those, there will be less chance to find a relic on those. "Unless it's been a while since they've done a maintenance giving that server time to start producing relics" So, if one server isn't producing skulls... Jump to another... and so on.. if you do this you will start to see what I'm talking about.. you could hit up 4 different DH's on 4 different servers barely dropping a skull every 20 kills, but then on that 5th server you will find him dropping 1 skull every 5 to 7 kills... JUMPING works!! I have found all my relics on every server out there... NEVER limit yourself to one or two servers.. you will not get the numbers of 3 to 6 relics a week if you stay on one or two servers only!! 3. It does NOT matter what weapon you use to kill the enemies.. I believe the enemies spawn with whatever they are going to give you. NOT because of what weapon you use to kill it. BUT when fighting in groups like say at Dark Hart, when a skull chest drops it attaches what everyone gets by how many pirates hit him.. So for example: if there is you and 3 other friends of yours attacking DH, in actuality he doesn't drop one skull chest but 4 skull chests.. one for each of you. In the game it looks like one, but if you pay attention when each of you open the skull chest you'll hear the sounds of all of you opening the chest but you only see the chest open for you and you alone. this is because they have a different chest but the same... Get it? Have you ever gone to Tormenta or DH and killed one thing or got a relic on the first kill at DH?? Well, that kind of proves my theory about this spawning idea that I believe to be true. 4. LUCK!!! yes luck... Being at the right place at the right time. Luck plays it's part to every relic or Legendary given in this game. Talk Added By Talk for The3rdjoker The Legendary PirateUser:The3rdjoker Category:Guides